


The Sound of Silence

by SophieD



Series: Star Trek TNG Beverly/Deanna [17]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: 20th century music, Dancing, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Relationship, Lovers, No Sex, Party Prep, challenge, disturbed (band) - Freeform, simon and garfunkel, song prompt, sound of silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: Deanna is looking for some music for a party.  Beverly helps her choose some songs





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge in All Fandoms Fanfiction and Original Writers Group on Facebook. The challenge was to pick a song and incorporate the title and at least one line of lyrics into it. The only song on the list that I recognized was The Sounds of Silence and, though it featured Disturbed's version (which isn't half bad) I still hear Paul Simon and Art Garfunkel in my head. It is after all one of my favorite songs (and so relevant to today's culture, especially a month before the US Presidential Election 2016). I thought it might be one of Beverly's as well.

The door to the office slides open and Beverly Crusher peers in. She sees her friend Deanna Troi hunched over the monitor on her desk, listening intently to something. She walks slowly in and, careful not to startle Deanna, she puts her hand on her shoulder.

  
“What’cha doing?”

  
Deanna looks up and smiles.

  
“I’ve been planning that dance for Friday night. Been trying to come up with a theme. What do you think about ‘20th century Earth’?”

  
“Sounds like fun.”

  
“It does, doesn’t it?” Deanna says. “I've been listening to some music.”

  
She cues up a song. Beverly recognizes it instantly.

  
“Oh. The Sound of Silence! Simon and Garfunkel. I love this song!”

“You know it?”

  
Beverly nods. “My grandmother loved old Earth music. This was one of her favorites.” She holds out her hand. “May I?”

  
Deanna takes her hand with a smile and lets Beverly pull her to her feet. Beverly wraps her free hand around Deanna’s waist and pulls her close. Slowly, they begin to move around the room. Beverly sings softly into Deanna’s ear.

  
_“And the people bowed and prayed_  
_To the neon god they made_  
_And the sign flashed out its warning_  
_In the words that it was forming_  
_And the sign said “The words of the prophets_  
_Are written on the subway walls_  
_And tenement halls_  
_And whispered in the sounds of silence”_

  
By the time the song ends, the women are lost in a passionate kiss, the silence around them broken only by the sound of their own heartbeats. Deanna pulls away, her voice tight.

  
“I think that one’s a keeper. Computer, play next.”

  
With a contented sigh, she lays her head against Beverly’s shoulder and they begin to dance again.


End file.
